God of Darkness
by Seiyuu1335
Summary: Her given name is Kami, meaning god, but everyone calls her Yami, meaning darkness for her cruel & sadistic nature. They don't understand her, and she knows it. So she doesn't let them understand. She is the darkness, the god of darkness; Yami no Kami. Yet her existence is necessary for them. It wasn't until she was gone that they realized she was a necessity in their lives.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs used in this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

My eyes are gone, and all I can see is ironically nothing. What I used to be able to do is now gone, taken from me by a devil named the light. Taken from me, the god named the darkness. This special sight I once had, once treasured, once used to protect the ones I loved was now gone. I no longer could see, but I could hear, touch, smell and taste; these other senses almost seemed useless before the day I lost my eyes to _her_. Never again would I gaze upon the man I love, though I can at least still admit that I love him.

I can feel it; the pounding of heart against my chest as I heard his voice. It was a shame that I couldn't see him, nor could I answer him. I no longer belonged to myself, but to a man whom I hated down to the very core of my existence. Maybe that is why I hate myself; because the man is controlling me and took away my everything, making me an empty shell for him to use. Maybe I hated myself because I let him take it away without much a fight; I was weak, too weak to protect myself and incapable of protecting everyone else. A shame of a senpai, I was.

"Have you met Kami?" that bastard man asked the group of people in front of us. I didn't know any of them, yet at the same time I did. They were my past, yet they were here in my present. "I'm sure you know her as someone else. Go and introduce yourself, Kami-chan~" he said in that disgusting sing song voice that he knew I hated. He was teasing me, lowering my self-esteem and possibly even agitating me, though it was all futile. My empty shell was incapable of emotions, and I showed none to the group as I simply bowed and said nothing, having no choice but to obey.

I am the empty shell of a girl named Kami, the toy of Byakuran, the slave of Millefiore, and the senpai of the three boys who may die by my hands today. But her consciousness is trapped at the back of my mind; the real Kami is somewhere there, waiting for the time when she awakens and breaks free. Maybe then will I be able to escape from the man's grasp and become myself again; maybe then I will stop hating myself. But for now, I am merely a tool for him to use until I break and until I'm useless and must be thrown away like a broken toy.

I am Kami Shadows.

I am Yami.

I am nobody.


	2. Darkness Reigns

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs in this fanfiction.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

The two were fighting as always; it was something they did often. This time she held him in a headlock, her left arm holding him down, her right hand held tight in a fist pounding the life out of him. She readied for a kick, but was knocked back by the silver haired boy. He was pretty strong considering he was one year younger than her. She glared at him, feeling ridiculed. "You idiot," she said through grinded teeth as she rushed into him, kneeing him hard at his abdomen. "Like the feel of being pushed?" she snarled as he fell to the floor.

He was about snap back, most likely a snarky remark, but she already prepared her fist to a frontal attack. Her fist landed at full force at his face, a crack ringing through the air as she broke his nose. Her leg was raised and ready as she stepped back and sent a smash kick down at his head, slamming it into the ground. However, it wasn't as strong as usual since she was also tired from the hour of non-stop attacks and snarky remarks (that require a lot of brainpower).

He stood back up, eyes narrowing into a glare as he wiped away the blood running down from his broken nose. They were both badly injured, bruises and blood covered their bodies. No one would even think that their fight started over something so trivial. But, in their eyes, it was infuriating. What? Oh, you're about to find out.

They heard the high pitched voice of the tiny idiot midway through their fight. Looks like the boy finally found his voice again. "Stop fighting!" he pleaded. He said some other stuff before and after, but she wasn't really paying much attention to it. After all, it's hard to pay any attention when you get punched in the face and then you punch someone in the face. Really hard to hear anything, honestly. Have you tried?

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Yami snapped at him, incensed from the provocation that Gokudera had started. It was a wonder how Hibari still hadn't noticed them yet as they always fought each other every. Single. DAY. Yami was a complete troublemaker and with the torments from Gokudera and her retorts, they always ended up with fights and bruises, but the reason that it always started was because of Tsuna. Yami hated how she was forced to tutor Tsuna, and Gokudera hated how she always insulted him.

"Don't talk to Juudaime that way!" Gokudera growled as he set a sweep kick to Yami, knocking her off balance as she landed on her back with a thud. He then proceeded to bend down and attempt to knock the stuffing out of Yami, or at least beat her into submission so she would stop insulting his precious Juudaime. Yami wouldn't go down so easily as she pulled him down and lifted her knee, stabbing his gut as they started to roll around on the floor once again. "BITCH!"

"A-Ah… what am I supposed to do!?" Tsuna asked himself as he rubbed his hair, shaking his head at the two. He wasn't strong enough to stop Yami or Gokudera and he knew it, so his only choice was to watch them go at it until they finally tucker out, but it didn't seem like that time was going to be anytime soon. He sighed, shaking his head as he wondered how he even got stuck with Yami as his tutor considering she always, ALWAYS, bullied him and beat him up.

"I'll fucking kill you, man whore!" Yami yelled as she finally rolled on top, spitting blood from her mouth onto the ground. She had Gokudera on his stomach, pinning his hands behind his back with her hands, and his legs down with his knees. She growled, anger evident in her eyes as she cracked her neck a bit, grabbing Gokudera's arm, a loud crack ringing through the air before she got up, panting. She was merciless, and one could only wonder why she wasn't in a juvenile prison.

Gokudera writhed around on the ground in pain, holding his arm as he felt tears swelling up in his eyes, Yami smirking darkly at the sight. She had broken his arm, and was tempted to break his other limbs too had she not felt tired and was covered in bruises and cuts from their fight. "Fucking…! Bitch…!" Gokudera said angrily as he glared at Yami who turned away from him without a care, stuffing her hands in her pockets as she walked away.

"G-Gokudera-kun…!" Tsuna gasped as he rushed over to Gokudera's side, quickly helping him sit up before looking over at Yami who was walking away into the distance. He frowned, feeling slightly frustrated by what Yami did as he suddenly gathered his courage and stood up. "Y-Yami-san! What you did was wrong!" Tsuna yelled at the top of his lungs, closing his eyes tightly out of fear while he yelled. He waited for Yami to come back and hit him, but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly.

"...Be thankful I wasted all my energy with shithead here," Yami said as she flicked Tsuna's forehead hard, making him wince as his hands immediately went up and covered his forehead while he let out a sharp cry of pain. Her red eyes pierced into his brown ones as he backed up and gulped out of fear, speechless as he watched his senpai turn around and walk- hobble away as it seemed that she had hurt her leg during the fight.

"Dame-Tsuna, take Gokudera to the hospital," Reborn said as he kicked Tsuna on the back of the head, making him fall down as he let out another cry of pain. Reborn frowned as he looked at the damage done to Gokudera by the merciless Yami, using his hat to cover his eyes for a moment before looking up to Tsuna. "You're going to her house tomorrow for tutoring," Reborn said before walking away from him.

"EH!? Wait! Reborn!" Tsuna called out as he reached for Reborn before sighing as Reborn had already left him alone with Gokudera. Tsuna did his best as he dragged Gokudera with him towards the hospital with a sigh and a frown, worried about him as he looked over at Gokudera. The silver haired male looked pissed off, mad at himself for not being able to take down the female as Tsuna wondered why he didn't just take out his dynamite to kill her, not that he wasn't happy he didn't try. "Gokudera-kun…"

"I'm okay, Juudaime," Gokudera said as he grinned to hide the pain he felt, giving Tsuna a thumbs up with his good hand for reassurance. Tsuna sighed as he nodded his head at Gokudera, knowing that he was just putting on a tough act for him. Tsuna knew that Yami was violent and ruthless, but never would he have thought that she was that bad, and would actually break Gokudera's arm when they always had scuffles.

"...Yami-san… is scary…" Tsuna said, shivering at the thought of the older female that was supposed to be his senpai. The ideal senpai was supposed to be a good one, one that protected their kouhais and tried to be a good role model. It was obvious Yami was not close to the ideal role model, and instead might as well be considered to be person nobody wanted to look up to, though it was better than looking down at Yami who would beat the person up if they did. "Hah…"

Yami sighed, shaking her head at herself before rolling her shoulder, attempting to loosen it up. "What miserable brats…" she mumbled, a dark look on her face as she walked away, hands inside of her gray hoodie's pockets.

* * *

 **Yami is quite the badass bully, ain't she? ( - ^-)**

 **What should the ships be? Well, maybe this question is too early.**


End file.
